Petrichor
by masollan
Summary: Cloud and Aerith in the aftermath of Meteor. [AU - postgame in which Aerith lives] [Clerith Month 2017]


**Author's Note:** Just something I did for Clerith Month 2017, in which Aerith lives after FFVII. Pure fluff. Quite plotless, but I wanted to imagine how Cloud and Aerith would be post-FFVI, an aftermath-fic if you wil. Warnings that I barely edited this fic, but I hope you somehow enjoy it.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Petrichor**

 _petrichor (n._ ) : the smell of earth after the rain

 _._

 _._

Successfully saving Gaia from Meteor was just the start for the AVALANCHE team. The aftermath was to rebuild: the new mission, as Barret would describe it; but Tifa would rather call it as their repentance. And with their humble, collective effort, they begin in Midgar and Edge.

Every fortnight they all meet at Tifa's relocated bar (excuse Yuffie and Vincent, who'd both sometimes be absent for some meetings as they were places elsewhere), bringing with them acquired leftover goods; harvests and herbs to tend to the remaining homeless, sick and injured; obsolete arsenal and materia to sell to the blacksmiths, weaponry owners and sword cutlers. Cloud, Reeve, and Barret w0uld travel around the East for exchanges and deliveries as Cid and Red XIII would pick the bulk, sometimes help with the delivery as well. Tifa often stayed in Seventh Heaven to look after Marlene. Aerith would keep the girls in company and bring with her Denzel from Elmyra, and when there can be time spared, she would bring Tifa and the kids to the nearby park, give away the leftovers to the slum children and people. The flower girl did it so often as she loved the sincerest smiles the bartender would wear.

And for a while, Aerith would feel happy of their good deeds, too. At the end of the day, they would gather back here in Seventh Heaven, share a meal, bottoms up with their drinks, join Cloud, Tifa and Barret with their drinking contests, pass out, have Cloud take her home.. as if all was well.

But there were also the dark days as AVALANCHE carried on with their charitable project. There were instances during their roundtable meetings, where they would question the insurgent past of AVALANCHE, Shin-Ra's post-Meteor efforts and if Rufus is trying to meddle with their own affairs or just being genuinely helpful.. such would resurrect long-standing debates, from personal to political, and it is often heated and heightened between Barret and Tifa. Aerith would interject as the unspoken referee. Such scenario occurred today, inside Seventh Heaven.

"I'm done blaming myself," Tifa ran a frustrated hand across her raven hair, her umber eyes piercing at the former AVALANCHE leader, resenting how he always had to remind them that everything was their doing. "I just want to do good on this, without feeling so terrible about what I've done,"

"What _we've_ done, Tifa," emphasized Barret. They weren't shouting, but the two were definitely frustrated and at the height of emotions. Luckily, it was only the four of them here today, with Cid and the rest elsewhere in the city, doing their own relief efforts. "You know it's not that simple. Let's not forget we were responsible - "

 _"I know that,"_ her voice shook. " _I just - "_

 _The truth just hurts,_ Cloud surmised. Tifa had always been mindful of the topic, as such, she was the one most worried. Perhaps Barret didn't intend to bring down the mood, but topics such as this one often brought them unexpected emotions. He always thought victories would mean happy endings, but no. Life just goes on for everyone.

Not wanting to get caught up in their argument, he'd never voice out his sentiments in front of Tifa and Barret.

 _"Hey,"_ Aerith had stood up from the stool, shutting them up with a thin arm mediating between the two. Her eyes pierced through them, but her stern demeanor transformed into a smile. "Let's not forget, this isn't about us."

From the corner, Cloud resisted his lips upcurve as he compared the flower girl's slim arm among the two fighters. As it was bad timing, he bit his lip and looked away, continued being the fly on the wall.

Tifa and Barret breathed in and out, their eyes meeting and after that, they erupted into helpless chuckles. There was no point talking about it anymore, but both knew this wouldn't be the last time they did. This was nothing new between them.

"I'll just go get some stuff for dinner," the bartender pushed the counter door as she wiped her hands with a towel. "I'll try to make something special tonight." She was thinking of long-bone rib steak, she wanted to impress the old man Cid with her cooking later, have him verbally admit once and for all that she was a great cook. Her train of thought continued until Aerith approached her.

"Take a break, Tifa," Aerith took the shopping bag from her and latched the accessory on her arm. "I can do the grocery."

The two Nibelheimers glanced at each other in hesitation. Cloud merely nodded.

"Are you sure, Aerith?" asked Tifa, scratching her cheek."I was planning on going all the way to Midgar. They don't sell the herbs - "

"Yep!" she grinned, turning around and waving a hand as she cut Tifa off. "Don't worry, Tifa. I've done this before."

"All right," the raven-haired girl handed out a grocery list. "I hope you get all of these.. some of them are rare, but I wrote alternatives just in case."

As Aerith left the bar, she looked around and noticed that it had rained, puddles of mud and water patterned the concrete. Her eyes met the gray sky as she inhaled. She chuckled to herself as the scent of rain and smog entered her nostrils. _The city could use more flowers,_ she thought to herself as she imagined every corner with white-and-yellow shrubs and blossoms.

 _Who knows,_ she thought cheerfully, stepping down the platform. _Maybe I can grow pink ones someday, too._

Not for long the entrance behind her opened to reveal Cloud in haste.

"I'm coming with you," It wasn't a question, but a declaration, and Cloud had already sped up and walked past her.

"Like you'd give me a choice," she teased, taking him by the arm. "let's take the train, okay?"

Cloud often took note of how rare he and Aerith would use his motorcycle whenever they were doing errands. It was during these moments he would remind himself that the next time they will do this, he will insist on riding Fenrir instead. But Aerith had always beaten him into it, and he kept forgetting. Not that he would complain, he liked alone time with her. The commute, however, was another story.

It wasn't that Aerith hated the motorcycle, though. He knew this. It's just, he was having this hunch that it has something to do with this vice of hers - people-watching. Throughout their travels, he observed that she did it more often in urban areas.

By the time they reached Midgar, Aerith had immediately steered him to Sector 8.

"Isn't the grocery that way?" He reminded her, unsure now why she's taking him to Sector 8. "And Tifa, you know. She wants her groceries soon,"

"I'll handle Tifa! Let's look around first," she replied simply. "we don't come by so much anymore."

Cloud contested no further to whatever the Cetra had in her mind, but he did wonder what she was so wistful about. After Meteor, there was exactly _nothing_ there.

It so happened that the once cultural hub now in ruins were full of scavengers and sellers, all victims of the calamity, trying to cope with daily life. The scene silenced Aerith as her eyes observed the area and the people. And as she was watching them, Cloud was watching her.

"Cloud," the blond lazily turned to her, his eyes tracing her line of sight. She was looking at an old couple selling scavenged goods across the street. "do you agree with what Barret said earlier?"

Before Cloud could answer, the sky glowered, an omen of downpour. He glanced at the girl beside him and sigh. "Which part?"

"Everything being our fault?"

He shook his head. "I think he meant 'us'.. 'us' referring to the time before we met you.. just him, me, Tifa,"

"Yeah, I know," she bit her lip, her green eyes slowly peeking at his blue ones. "but I've been part of AVALANCHE for some time now.. right?"

"You are."

"Nonetheless.." she continued, her attention slightly getting distracted by the row the seller and customer were having at the same stall she was looking at. "I still share some responsibilities with you all."

"You don't have to, and you did more than enough." Cloud swallowed the lump in his throat, once again being reminded he was part of their own atrocities, and more importantly, _that one thing_ that happened to her.

It was impossible to not make himself accountable for it.

Cloud's eyes cast down to a rain puddle. In there he only saw himself in the altar, raising his sword on her, resisting, only for another sword coming out of the sky to pierce through her. And though Aerith survived - _bloody miracle,_ as Cid would put it - the days without her was almost as if she were truly dead.

But as Cloud caught the glint in her eyes and felt her warm hand squeeze his gently, he would remind himself that everything would be just fine. They can do it. "But I guess it's not so bad. You're always welcome to help."

Aerith giggled, now tugging his hand as they went to another corner in the plaza, this time near the theater, the slightly same spot where they met. He smirked as he remembered their first encounter, and the flower he bought.

"Well, there's one thing I do understand from what Barret was saying.. that we shouldn't allow what we're doing right now to get into our heads.. but I don't think Tifa was wrong at all with wanting to move on either.. don't you think?"

He looked back at the old couple again, watching them negotiate with another oppressed family. _"Hmm.."_

"Hmm?" she bobbed her head. "Cloud?"

He breathed. " but it's like you said earlier.. what we're doing right now," he tore his gaze, unconsciously a smirking. "it's not about us."

Cloud's reassurance made Aerith grin widely and eyes sparkle, her cheeks reddened.

"Hehe. I am right, aren't I?" she teased, holding his hand as they looked away from the upsetting marketplace.

"Cheeky," he chuckled as he squeezed her hand. "But you are right.. on all accounts."

"Why thank you, Cloud." She giggled.

For a while he was lost in thought, scenarios from 'what-ifs' suddenly in his mind.

"And you didn't have to do anything about what happened here either.. but," he said, breaking the silence between them as they now enter Sector 4. " if you weren't here, I'm probably going to feel the same way Tifa does right now.."

"Tifa's takes it really hard though, does she.. "

"Well, she has us to rely on. You, especially. You deal with her best."

"And I have you." Her response had his heart skip a beat. And he was smiling more than the usual today.

"Once again, you are right."

Aerith fled from Cloud once they reached the old grocery. It was still a small store, the exact same one she and Tifa frequented so often. Aerith kept getting distracted with the special promos and sale, and it didn't help when Cloud went with her, as the two of them would end up too engrossed, only to not purchase the item in the end.

It took them an hour to finish Tifa's list, finally exiting the grocery as they headed back to the station. Cloud had been more protective than usual.

"Bandits, you know," In his defense, Aerith did prove to be a favorite target of post-Meteor slum thievery and scavenging. She'd come back untouched, but most of the time an item or two would go missing from her grocery.

"I know, I know," she replied, squeezing his arm. "It's not the same as it was. Still, you know I can take care of myself."

Cloud only nodded, his laconic answer unconvincing the Cetra.

"Oh Cloud," she teased, her hand reached to her abdomen, just at the spot where Sephiroth plunged his longsword. She smiled wryly at the memory of almost dying."as if someone can impale me for the second time,"

For the moment, it was as if someone pulled the trigger on him.

 **"Don't joke about that."** the blond snapped, stunning her. Her mouth parted, yet no words uttered. Aerith stood there as if petrified. It didn't take long for Cloud to realize what just happened, and so, with a shy hand, he scratched his nape. If Barret and Tifa are burdened by their domestic terrorism, this was Cloud's.

"Aerith.." he said it softly akin to a whisper. Cloud was never one to believe in miracles, but whenever he is reminded she is there - alive, breathing - he would begin to count his blessings. It was becoming too difficult to lighten up.

He knew she was no damsel; he shouldn't treat her like a baby either. but to relive that moment in the Forgotten City would be the end of him. He didn't want to take things for granted.

"I just.." His voice was void of force and anger, yet stiff and solemn. Cloud looked up, his sad eyes met her surprised ones. It flustered him, then tore his gaze away as he motioned her to continue walking.

 _I just can't afford to lose you again._ He didn't say it, but he knew that she knew what he meant.

A guilty smile came on Aerith's face, her emerald eyes looking down at her muddy boots. She sometimes did that, offending people without meaning to. Her jokes - most of the time they were funny, sometimes dark, and rarely bad-timing. Now thinking about it, she didn't really mean to put that scowl on Cloud; quite opposite her intentions were, really.

"Hmmm.." Perhaps joking about her almost-death would probably have Tifa and Barret angry, too. Their reactions more intense, she reckoned. She almost tripped in her daydream, only realizing they were now at the subway platform back to Edge.

And so, she realized, this was the only joke Cloud would never laugh at. A train echoed through the tunnel. The seats were already filled, but it was spacious enough to accommodate new passengers.

 _Rush hour,_ thought Cloud, a hand prompting Aerith by the back to get inside soon. She stood by his side, her head bobbing sidewards to see his still rouge face. He returned the stare but his eyes stubbornly stern.

He was angry. She tangled her arm on his, pressing her cheek against his muscle like a cat purring on a leg.

 _"Nandemoya-saaaan.."_

He broke a whiff of laughter, and the girl's grin widened. Aerith leaned closer as she pouted, her lips puckered, begging for contact. Cloud leaned in eventually, satiating her indulgence. He gave another kiss as their lips parted, this time on her forehead.

"I'm still mad at what you said," said Cloud, playfully flicking the same spot where he planted the kiss with a finger. "It wasn't funny."

"Hey!" she exclaimed, furious yet chuckling as soothing her forehead. "and you said you won't let anything _hurt me,"_

 _What's up with me today?_ He couldn't help but feel extra sensitive to her carefree response, but chose to let it go. _You know better, Cloud,_ he told himself.

Cloud just smiled, eyes now gazing at the blackness of the dark tunnel.

"What will she make tonight..." Aerith wondered out loud as she peeked inside the shopping bag Cloud carried. Cloud was dismayed with the number of bell peppers and ginger present.

"Probably something spicy." He didn't look or sound optimistic.

"You don't like it that way, don't you?"

"Not that I don't like it. You know I just prefer... meaty."

"Ehh... too much meat is bad, Cloud," she giggled. She took some red and green bell peppers and placed them on the basket. "Don't worry. I'll make it up to you when we get back home."

"Uhh.. w-what?"

"I said I'll make it up to you," she repeated.

His expression instantly turned sly. "Ahhh.."

"Ohh.. I didn't mean it that way!" chuckled Aerith, playfully slapping his bicep. "I meant cooking for you."

 _Burnt,_ he laughed to himself. He returned the same ingenuity of her smile, but with his cheeks pink. "Okay."

The rest of the trip was spent in quiet. By the time they reached back Edge, Aerith would occasionally stop here and there to observe the streets and unconsciously do her hobby of watching people go on with their lives. Throughout their walk, Cloud was silently wishing he brought Fenrir with them instead. He never liked commuting the way Aerith did.

Just as they were now a corner away from Seventh Heaven, he couldn't help but wonder if Barret had calmed down, or if Tifa felt better. Saving Gaia was one thing, but having to live through the sins of the past was another one. The thought of walking back inside caused a surge of anxiety to Cloud.

"Aerith?" It was Cloud who paused their walk this time.

"Hmm?"

"Everything will be all right.. _right?"_

The question had Aerith smirk, knowing exactly where this sentiment from Cloud was coming from.

"Of course,"she said, continuing to walk. Aerith, as always, would smile, and it was enough to empty him from doubts.

"With that attitude, I should learn a thing or two from you." he admired out loud.

"Well.. it's like you said, Cloud," she replied, flicking her hair to the side with confidence. "I'm always right."

He couldn't help but smile again in agreement. He's been smiling so often now.

"Always."


End file.
